Puffle-related items
Puffle Things are the things that puffles play with, sleep with, eat with and other puffle things. Food Puffle-O's Puffle-O's are a great snack for your puffles, they fill the energy bar but when the energy bar is full it will decrease the health bar. O-Berries O-Berries are the ingredients for Puffle-O's. Having mixed with Hot Sauce is a dangerous combination for black puffles. (See below for more infomation) Spicy O-Berries Spicy O-Berries are O-Berries mixed with Hot Sauce. You do this in mission 6 where you are trapped in a cave and the entrance is blocked by snow. You have to feed this to your black puffle and he will go crazy and fly out, burning the snow. Gum Gum is a treat for puffles. Having 2 or more would decrease a puffle's health. Cookies Cookies are a treat for your puffles, having 2 or more would decrease a puffle's health. Items Bath Washes your puffle, thus raising its health and rest. Toys Every puffle has some favourite toys that it adores. If all the stats are full the puffle will play differently. If all stats are low it will also play differently. Leash Leash is a hand item that you get for free. Use it to walk puffles. Furniture Beds Puffles sleep in beds. There is one for every colour. Red, Blue, Pink, Grey (Black), Green, Purple, Yellow, White and Orange. Houses Puffles also sleep in houses. There is one for every colour plus an extra brown one (Most people use it as a naughty house for when puffles are naughty that have to go in). The colours are blue, red, pink, grey (for black puffle, it is a secret item), green, yellow, purple, white, orange and brown. Igloo This is a tiny igloo for your puffles. Puffle Tent A small brown tent for your puffles to sleep in. Puffle Washer This is used to wash puffles. It soaks them in water mixed with shampoo then dries them, fluffs them up and turns them into a cubic puffle. Salon Chair This is a chair that uses scissors and combs to change a puffles hair. Toy Furniture Small Scratching Post A small green post for your puffles. It has a spring with an orange ball on top. The puffles will scratch their backs on it. Large Scratching Post A giant pink scratching post with a springy cube on top. The puffle bounces on it. Puffle Tree A big round blue bowl on a stand. The puffles bounce in the bowl. Puffle Condo A tall big pink tower with 3 holes. Puffles like to play peek-a-boo with this. Running Wheel Like a hamster wheel. Puffles use it like a hamster does. Scratch Tower Like a puffle playground. Puffles swing on it. Puffle Ball This is like a hamster ball. Food Furniture Double Dish Puffles jump in this. Water Dish A big bowl full of water. Water Bottle Puffles drink out of this. Puffle-Related Furniture Green Puffle Bean Bag A Bean Bag that looks like a green puffle. Puffle Posters Posters that have puffles on them. Other Items Bell This is used on a Card-Jitsu card when the player rings a bell and the puffles come running towards the opponent. Rope This is on the Card Jitsu Puffle Roundup Card. Brown Block Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. Straw Puffles use this to drink out of the water dish. Edible Bowl Puffles eat this when eating Puffle-O's. Pommel Horse Puffles don't play with this but in the "Igloo Makeover" book it shows a green puffle on it. Paper Puffles don't eat this on Club Penguin but in the "Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin" book in the "How to Not Use This Book" section it says as a snack for your puffle so this probably means puffles like to eat paper. Little Cage A little yellow cage that was used for studying puffles. Top Hat A Top Hat was thought to be food by "Fluffy" in a Comic. Puffleposter1002 This appeared in Penguin Tales, and it was invented by Gary to let puffles deliver mail. Puffleposter1002 Launcher This launches the Puffleposter1002. Puffle Pen This is in Puffle Roundup. Running Wheels attached to a Power Box This is in a comic where a penguin gave a penguin a tour of is igloo and when he showed the puffles the where making electricity by running Wheels. Book There is a sticker in the book Stuck on Puffles that has a Blue Puffle reading a book. Puffle Show Items *Starting House *Walls *Ring Hoop *Balance Beam *Slalom *Corner Curve *Tunnel *Jumping Beams *Ramp *Finish Platform *Judging Seats *Grooming Seats *Scissors *Comb Puffle Circus Items *Staff *Magician's Hat *Fake Moustache *Tight Rope *Pool *Big Ball *Rings of Fire *Silver Rings *Cloth *Put-On-Beard *Circus Cannon *Crash Helmet Unavailable Items Around Club Penguin The following items may not come out in the future but are seen in the pet shop. Upgraded Large Scratching Post In the top right corner of the Pet Shop is a large scratching post with a platform. Purple Cube Behind the houses in the Pet Shop is a fluffy purple cube. Cage There are 2 cages in the pet shop, one with a Black Puffle sleeping in it. Puffle Den There is a glass den with a white, black, purple, green, blue and pink puffle in it. Demanding Puffles will do something when they are low on a stat. When Hungry... Puffle's stomachs will gurgle and then the puffle will dream of food. When Tired... Puffles will yawn. When Low on Health... Puffles will poke their tongue out. The purple puffle will roll its eyes instead. Furniture from Puffle Party Square Puffle Tree with Orange Ball This was what the pizza parlor looked like. Puffle Area This was in The puffle feeding area. Ball Pit This was at the Forest. Super Scratch Tower This was at the Dock. Trampoline This was at the Iceberg. Double Small Scratching Post This is what the coffee shop looked like. Blue Tent This was what the Puffle Show looked like. Trivia *With Penguin Storm you can feed, bathe, sleep, all of your puffles all at once. You can also change your puffle while walking. Puffle Music (From Puffle Party) *Puffle Party *Main *Cave *Puffle Ragtime *Puffle Party Remix See also *Puffle *Pet Shop Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles